Hada de Tierra
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Mientras que por ahí había Hadas de Fuego, Hadas de Agua, Hadas de Aire, Rayos, Mágicas e incluso, Hadas Oscuras; por otro lado estaba ella, una de las incontables Hadas de Tierra. ¿Y cuál era su función? ¡Ayudar a que las flores creciesen! ¡Y ya! 【Drabble de FEBRERO para "El año de la abundancia", promovido por la secta Aquelarre】


**A** claración:

Drabble para " **El año de la abundancia** ", promovido por la secta **Aquelarre** (o las chicas de la página Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), abierto para todo fan escritor de la comunidad.

* * *

 **DRABBLE || FEBRERO**

 **Tema: Hadas.**

* * *

 ** _Hada de Tierra_**

—Adilay Fanficker.

 **P** alabras: 456.

* * *

Hada de Tierra, ¡menuda naturaleza de mierda!

Mientras que por ahí había Hadas de Fuego, Hadas de Agua, Hadas de Aire, Rayos, Mágicas e incluso, Hadas Oscuras; por otro lado estaba ella, una de las incontables Hadas de Tierra.

¿Y cuál era su función?

¡Ayudar a que las flores creciesen! ¡Y ya!

No llamaba raíces para que se esparcieran ni nada parecido, para eso existían las Hadas Flora; tampoco podía crear semillas para las dichosas flores puesto que de eso mismo se encargaban esas hadas de mierda que no dejaban de pavonearse en su cara como si fuesen las reinas. Las Hadas de Tierra sólo podían volar con sus alitas verdes transparentes y ya; no poseían magia ni polvos para hacer que los niños también volasen.

De no ser por las alas y la baja estatura, las Hadas de Tierra podrían ser más parecidas a los humanos que a cualquier criatura del bosque.

Harta de su postura, yendo de regreso a casa luego de un laborioso día de trabajo asegurándose de que la tierra estuviese bien fermentada, Buttercup tomó la primera roca que se le cruzó en su camino y la lanzó a la primera hada que vio.

Lo curioso es que esa hada era… oh diablos.

Un Hada de la Abundancia. O sea, un hada capaz de almacenar oro, formarlo y regalarlo si así lo quería.

Cuando Princess, esa hada fastidiosa se giró iracunda para ver quien se había atrevido a golpearla, Buttercup apuntó con su dedo a un Hada Flora, quien cabe destacar que eran inferiores a las Hadas de la Abundancia.

—¡Oye, tú, estúpida! ¡Ven aquí!

Buttercup voló lejos de ahí, se puso a cubierto y miró el caos apenas iniciado desde lo lejos. Oh… dulce caos; cómico incluso. Hadas altaneras peleando entre ellas; discutiendo y abriendo una enemistad más forjada entre Hadas Flora y Hadas de la Abundancia puesto que las _líderes_ de ambos lados estaban en una riña insostenible y sus allegadas (que no eran pocas) defendían la postura que más les convenía.

—¡Ustedes son inútiles!

—¡Ay sí! ¡Ya quisiera verte alimentándote de oro, estúpida!

—¡Sin nuestro oro, los gnomos, duendes y troles ya se las hubiesen comido vivas!

No tardaron en volar rayos y poderes, flores y destellos rosados.

El hada de ojos verdes saboreó desde su escondite todas esas emociones negativas sin darse cuenta de que sus alas poco a poco se iban tiñendo de rojo carmesí brillante.

«Qué hermoso caos» se lamió los labios descubriendo un placer indescriptible bañándola.

Las hadas de todo el reino iban a tardar en averiguar que las Hadas de Tierra podían evolucionar en un Hada de Justicia o en un Hada de Caos. Lamentablemente Buttercup sería la primera en hacer realidad ese hecho.

* * *

 _Ha decir verdad quisiera aclarar: es mi meta hacer sólo drabbles para esta actividad; mi reto será ese ya que soy de esas escritoras que no puede evitar escribir y escribir hasta llegar a las 10,000 palabras y luego no saber cómo terminar la historia._

 _Aclarando otro punto, en esta historia las Hadas de Tierra no son nada especial sin embargo son las únicas en poder cambiar. Las Hadas de Caos pueden sembrar la discordia sin dificultad entre sus congéneres, mientras que las Hadas de Justicia pueden ver la verdad en todo y hacer juicios justos._

 _No pude decirlo todo en el fic pero puse lo que quería mostrar. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado._

 _Aahh qué alivio saber que no necesito poner parejas románticas para participar en esta actividad. En serio es un alivio. ¡Gracias chicas, por dejarme participar!_

 _¡Saludos, gracias por leer y hasta pronto!_

* * *

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
